


The Secrets of Us

by 1OOs



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gay, M/M, eachchapterbasedoffofasong, goodkokichi, plsread, sometimesfemshuichi, supportivecrew, writingthisinfreetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1OOs/pseuds/1OOs
Summary: The world is loud and harsh, and all of sudden it goes silent. All it took was three words to change the lives of both Shuichi and Kokichi, who would've known it happened so easily.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Secrets of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Merry Go Round of Life" listen to it for the best experience.

Rain trickled down the windows, when it made contact with an object it made a relaxing soft thud, not very audible to the ear. But Shuichi loved it. He loved how even though it was so small, yet made him feel so at peace. He stuck out his skinny long finger, letting it rest on the porch railing as rain hit it. The boy giggled, holding his free hand to his mouth. One by one scoot his whole body was soon fully exposed to the rain. To any sane person, he’d probably look crazy right now. And that was fine. He let the droplets of rain carry his steps across the cramped porch. He breathed in the thick foggy air and let his feet carry across the ground, grinning ever so lightly the whole time. He imagined himself in an expensive palace, a gold elegant suit. A prince dancing with him in an elegant gold gown flowing down their body but magically never making them trip, it was perfect, the sight of it. A thought of if someone caught him dancing crossed his mind, but it quickly disappeared as the rain droplets thickened and so his pace quickened. 

The boy had since then went inside then took a warm shower to prevent him from getting sick. He was slightly tired from his dancing, so he decided it was the perfect time for a nap. He snuggled into his warm blankets and let the still-lasting rain lull him to sleep. 

His “nap” lasted more than nap hours, then the night...and dawn. He was surprised when his clock showed exactly 5 am. “Right on time.” He muttered flatly. Definitely not a morning person. The rain must’ve stopped somewhere around midnight because the only residue that remained was puddles. Oh well, he had his fun. He rolled out of bed groggy after he finished his yawns. He pulled out his yoga mat and did his daily stretches. The thick silence in the house only grew as his morning went on. Living alone was very very lonely.

Shuichi opened the blinds and put on his uniform, finishing the look with his hat. He sighed and forced himself to look into the mirror. Eyebags, ugly hair, hideous eyes, a fat boy all stared back at him. His breathing quickened, but he managed to calm down and avert his eyes to the ground. The boy grabbed his bag and left the empty house. 

.  
He knocked then opened the door, his head pointed to the ground as he entered the classroom. His first day, and he had been late. Shuichi’s face burned with embarrassment as the teacher told him to introduce himself. “Shuichi Saihara.” Was all he was able to murmur out, the shame burning his face darker. His voice was quiet and quick, it was likely no one heard him. He tugged down his hat to hide his eyes and blocked out all of the noise in the classroom as he sat down in the back. It was a perfect spot for him, quiet where hopefully no one would bother him. A tap on his shoulder.

He looked up and a beautiful girl starred back at him. Her hair was long and gold, shining with youth and healthiness. Her eyes were so precious, seeming to contain the sun as they radiated light to his pitiful world. The smile was soft and warm, encouraging him in all the ways he never seemed possible to do himself. He was in a trance, she reminded him of his loving mother. “—To hang out with us?” Her voice even had a ring to it, so familiar and mesmerizing. He had zoned out while she was talking...so embarrassing. He just nodded quickly, pulling the hat down again. Shuichi was overwhelmed, this was his first time going to a public school. Hope Peak nonetheless. “Yay!” She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward a group of chairs, 4 to be exact. Two of them were taken by a boy and a girl. The boy had wicked-looking purple bed hair and a wry grin while the girl seemed as if she was a second away from killing everyone around her. Shuichi had already begun to stay close to the girl, whom he didn’t know the name of. But her smile was enough to reassure him he was safe. 

He bit the inside of his lip, sitting down next to the girl with his head pointed down. “Well, meet Shuichi!” So someone had heard him after all. “Hey! The names’ Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars!” The boy boomed, maybe a bit too loud. “Ignore him. Maki. Ultimate Assassin” He nodded. “Shuichi...Ultimate Detective.” Of course, he didn’t deserve the title of Ultimate Detective since he had only solved one case, but after it no one would leave him alone so he gave in. “And I’m Kaede Akamatsu! Ultimate Pianist, now that everyone has met each other, let’s be friends!” They all nodded, it wouldn’t hurt to have a few friends at least. Not that he deserved them.  
A chair was dragged across the floor making a loud screeching sound that bounced off the walls. Another person sat the chair down smooshing it between Kaede’s and Shuichi’s chair. “U-um.” Shuichi said in a confused tone. What were they doing? The sides of their arms met for just a second before the other scooted more the other way. “Wah~ Kaede you forgot a chair for me!” The boy cried, but Shuichi immediately knew they were crocodile tears. “I’m sorry Kokichi, it won’t happen again!” She managed to muster through her teeth. He nodded in satisfaction. “Well anyways! I’m Kokichi, Ultimate Supreme Leader! Mess with me and I’ll get my 10,000 members on you!”Kokichi threatened. Lie. When it came to things like this, he would have at least heard the group name once. “That’s a lie.” Suddenly all eyes were trained on him, mostly confused but Kokichi was surprised, if not confused as well. “And how is that?” The boy said, inching closer to the latter. “Well, if that was to be true I’d at least have heard of it once. Plus, that's a pretty hard stretch assuming you’re only a high schooler.” He fiddled with his hat as the area in the small circle went quiet.

“Well, Shuichi, you’ve caught my interest.”


End file.
